<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Hope You Don't Regret Choosing Me by nic__nac</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28443378">I Hope You Don't Regret Choosing Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nic__nac/pseuds/nic__nac'>nic__nac</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>And dami talks too but only in passing, Bottom Jason Todd, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Praise Kink, They are only there briefly tho, This is so dumb im sorry for the horrible writing, Top Tim Drake, hey theres art here too, just a little bit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:34:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,106</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28443378</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nic__nac/pseuds/nic__nac</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim doesn't have to do anything for Jason. Nothing at all.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tim Drake/Jason Todd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>92</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Hope You Don't Regret Choosing Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ah what's this?! Another jaytim, and on their honeymoon no less. ;0<br/>My friend beta read this so thank him that this isn't as bad as it is.<br/>Also: Nene means baby boy in spanish, it's just the male version of Nena</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They were married. <em> Married</em>.</p><p> </p><p> Tim couldn't believe it. Everything still felt like a dream. Him proposing, Jason saying <em> yes </em>. Saying their "I do's" and sealing it all with a kiss. He didn't remember the last time when he had felt this happy. The ceremony itself had been small. It had been held near the lake at the manor, only close friends and family had attended. Kon had been his best man, much to Dick's dismay, with Steph acting as the self-proclaimed maid of honor, much to Tim's confusion. Bart had graciously volunteered to be their ring bearer. Lian Harper was the much-adored flower girl. Bruce had walked Jay down the aisle. Tim's breath had left him when he saw Jason, arm locked with Bruce's as they made their way to Tim. It wasn't like Jason had been wearing a big, poofy white dress, as much as Tim loved that image, it was just a full black tuxedo, with a white bow-tie. He had a flower crown on, the white roses, daisies, and honeysuckles blowing softly with the wind. His hair sported a few braids, while the rest sat as their usual unruly curls. He had even shaved, which only amplified all the beauty marks and freckles littering his face.</p><p> </p><p>They had cried during their vows. Jason, ever the poet, had poured his whole heart out. It made Tim's look like a half-baked romance novel. Their kiss was electric. It felt like the first kiss they had shared. The reception had been good too. It was nice, having everyone there together. Tim felt relaxed, safe, <em> happy. </em> </p><p> </p><p>They danced and laughed and cried. Most of the crying was Bruce, though, even if he would later deny it. Hell, even Damian had looked emotional, as emotional as he could be at least. <em> I am in a pleasant mood today, that is all. Though you seem to be very fit together, and manage to balance Todd out a great deal, </em>he had said. His words spoke truth. They were good for each other, very good. Tim wouldn't have believed it eight years ago, but here they were. They had had their troubles, more than the average couple considering their history. But, they had gotten through it, together. </p><p>The reception lasted 'till nearly midnight. Mostly everyone had left by that point. Tim and Jason had stayed with the remaining few, helping clean up, much to Alfred's protests.  </p><p> </p><p>"Sirs, as much as your help is appreciated, it would be a shame if you missed your flight," Alfred told them. </p><p> </p><p>"Alfred, really it's okay," Jason said, reassuring the older man. "We're taking a private jet anyway. No one's really waiting for us." Alfred mumbled something about the pilots while Bruce quirked up an eyebrow at Tim. </p><p> </p><p>"Not the <em> family </em> jet, right, Tim?" </p><p> </p><p>"We'll bring it back in one piece, promise," Tim chirped. A grunt was Bruce's only response. An approval.</p><p> </p><p>It was nearing one AM once they had made their way to the airport. Jason had taken a few detours on the ride over there, alerting his men of future absence in Gotham. <em> I can't let North Gotham go to hell, Timbo. It's bad for business. I have a reputation to keep up. </em>Yes, a reputation that couldn't be farther from the truth. The Red Hood was actually a big, soft teddy bear underneath; who woulda thunk it? The jet was reasonably sized (or at least that’s what Tim had said), only accumulating into four main sections, it even had a shower near the end— to Jason's surprise. That was new, at least from what he could remember from his last time there, which had been quite a while. </p><p> </p><p>There was a certain serenity to the setting, just the two of them, the gentle roar of the engine being the only sound that reached their ears. They rested on the far end of the couch. Jason was finishing reading his first edition of <em> Pride and Prejudice </em>—a charming gift from Bruce— while Tim laid his head upon his husband's shoulder. It was their normal state of being. They took pride in their little shared moments of domesticity. It made them feel, well, normal. Made the turmoils hurt less. Vigilantism never came easy. They both knew that, knew that any night could be their last. So they couldn’t take the calm moments for granted. </p><p> </p><p>After some time, Jason turned his head down at Tim, where he rested, raising his voice, breaking the quiet atmosphere.  </p><p>"You know, Tim," Jason started, "I really appreciate you taking these next two weeks off. I know you're always busy with Wayne Enterprises and all, so it's nice that we get to spend time in Milano. Just the two of us." He gave a small smile. </p><p> </p><p>"It's no big deal, Jason, really," Tim said as he rose from his position. "It's a much-needed break anyway. I love Gotham, but even I'd trade it for a view of the Eiffel Tower."</p><p> </p><p>"The Eiffel Tower is in France. Sorry to burst your bubble." Jay supplied.</p><p> </p><p>Tim chuckled, leaning over to grab his long-forgotten teacup; it was cold. "No, no, I know where it is. I hear the view is nice from the second floor. I'm sure you'll love it." </p><p> </p><p>"Tim," Jason stared at him. All Tim said back was a small 'hm'. "Are we even going to Italy?" </p><p> </p><p>"Yes."</p><p> </p><p>"Tim, exactly how long is this going to be?"</p><p> </p><p>"..."</p><p> </p><p>"Tim." They stared at one another. </p><p> </p><p>"Um, six months?" Tim sheepishly grinned at that, averting his eyes from Jason's. Jason stared at Tim, gaping in disbelief. His face contorted into a slight rage. </p><p> </p><p>"<em>What? </em> " Jason grimaced. His hands clawed at the couch. "<em>Six months? </em> <b>Timothy</b>." Tim's hands flew up in a defensive stance. </p><p> </p><p>"Hey now," Tim said calmly, "I thought you could use the break, okay? We both could, really." Jason stood up stiffly, he began to walk away; Tim called out to him. </p><p> </p><p>"Jasey, hey, wait—please," he said. Jason stopped at the doorway, turning around, leaning on one leg. His arms came up to wrap around his waist in an act of self comfort. "Nene…"</p><p> </p><p>"Why do you always do this?" He stared down at his feet, shuffling them slightly.</p><p> </p><p>"Do what?" Tim asked, getting up from the couch, moving towards Jason. Jason shuffled in frustration as he looked at Tim. </p><p> </p><p>"<em>This. </em> You always make these big decisions, but do you ever consult <em> me </em> about it before you decide? No. You don't," he sighed. Tim looked like a hurt puppy then. "Babe, I know you mean well, but there are things I am responsible for. And I can't do this type of thing out of the blue, okay? If we're going to be out of Gotham for <em> six months, </em> I <em> need </em>to know. I need to plan things out in advance so that everything I built doesn't blow up in my face." He pouted.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, okay," Tim ran his hand through his hair. "I know I should've asked you first. But I know how you get sometimes; you wouldn't be that okay with such a huge break, and just for a honeymoon at that, but I really thought it would be good for the both of us, I mean. So, I just saved myself from the inevitable, I guess. I don't know. I'd liked to say I'm sorry and I regret it, but…" Tim watched as Jason's arms detached from his waist. He seemed to relax into himself. He heaved a heavy sigh. </p><p> </p><p>"We could've worked something out if you had asked Tim," Jason turned his back to Tim, head slumping down. "You can't just predict how I'm going to react to everything."</p><p> </p><p>"So, I guess I don't know you that well. Hasn't even been a day, and I'm already a crap husband, huh?" Tim leaned forward onto the taller man's back, wrapping his arms around his lover's small waist, pressing his head in between the shoulder blades in a sign of defeat. "I'm sorry I upset you. I didn't mean any harm by it. I just…" He felt Jay lean into his touch a bit, fiddling with the hands around him. </p><p> </p><p>"You're not a crap husband. You're a pain, but I love you. I chose you for a reason, asshole, don't forget that. And I'm not upset with you, not that much anyway. I just feel left out and disappointed, I guess. It's you <em> and </em> me, not just you in this relationship. You need to work with me. Okay?" Jason felt Tim nod his head against his back. Jason gripped the arms that were holding him, loosening their hold so he could turn so that he could look down at Tim's eyes. He stared at those big, soft brown eyes for what felt like a lifetime. A warm feeling overtook his chest. He retook Tim's arms, placing them onto the small of his back. "And you do know me well. More than I'd like to admit, but don't let that go to your head. I'm not one of your cases or mysteries that you have to solve. I'm your husband, you gremlin." </p><p> </p><p>"Gremlin?" Tim quirked up an eyebrow in amusement. Jason grinned. </p><p> </p><p>"Yes, but you're <em> my </em> gremlin." Tim rose on his toes to meet Jason's lips in a kiss. It's slow and gentle, little bites here and there. Jason placed his hands on Tim's back, deepening their kiss more, Tim running his hands over Jason's lower back in a heated motion. Their lips parted, as they both gasped quietly for air. Tim eyed his husband's lips; they were flushed pink, slightly parted. Tim licked his lips. One hand came up from Jason's back, tugging on his tie to pull him down. Tim caught his mouth in a frenzied kiss. Jason let out a low whine from the sudden act, his face flushed hot. Tim continued to suck and bite at his lover's lips, occasionally trailing over the deep scar that ran through them. Hands roamed over his back, squeezing at the soft muscle underneath the button-down shirt. Jason pushed them closer together, deepening the kiss as much as he could; he felt needy hands roaming past the small of his back. Tim grabbing hold of the man's ass, squeezing and—strong hands encircling his wrists, stopping them from doing their task. Tim pulls back, lips pink and shiny, a puzzled look in his eyes. Jason gives him a small smile, planting a little kiss on his forehead.</p><p> </p><p>"Not right now." He tells him. Tim whined.</p><p> </p><p>"Please, nene," Tim pouted. "I want you. It'll be quick, please." He grinded his hips against Jason, making them both groan. "<em>Please." </em></p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry, Tim," Jason said solemnly. "But it would ruin the surprise."</p><p> </p><p>"What surprise? Forget about the surprise! It's our wedding night, and so help me <em> God, </em> if I don't get inside that tight ass of yours, I might die. I can't get enough of you, baby. And I don't care if the whole world hears us. I want you. <em> All </em>of you." Jason looked away at that, his flushed face getting redder.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm flattered, but no."</p><p> </p><p>"Why? Why are you making me suffer? We can be quiet. Right? Please."</p><p> </p><p>"I told you. It's a surprise. Think of it as a present. From husband to gremlin husband." Tim sighed. </p><p> </p><p>"Okay, fine. I'll wait," Tim huffed. "Now, if you excuse me, my dear, I need to go take care of the painful problem in my pants." Jason watched Tim walk off into the next section of the jet, making a turn, he heard a door close. Jason was sure he would love his present, he had to.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Tim awoke to the sound of a soft snore. He felt a welcoming weight and heat next to him. Tim snuggled closer to it, taking a deep breath, taking in the smell of a faded cologne. He lifted his arm, draping it over the body, pulling it as close he could again. Tim slightly opened his eyes, seeing the soft cotton blue of Jason's shirt before him. He laid there, admiring the peaceful moment, feeling the man breathe in and out. The sun was starting to engulf the space as the day broke; he pulled his wrist up to glance at his watch. It was nearing seven. He could never really sleep in, could he? They had at least two more hours until they'd get to Milano.</p><p> </p><p> Tim sighed, dropping his arm back down suddenly. The man in front of him stirred a bit, grumbling something unintelligible. Tim stiffened a bit, not wanting to further awaken Jay from his sleep. A sleepy and cranky Jason, was not a nice Jason. Tim had learned that the hard way. Worst week of Tim’s life. </p><p> </p><p>Once Tim had declared it safe to move again, he got off the bed. He stripped down, folding his clothes and laying them on the little cabinet on the side. Tim made his way to the bathroom, taking off his watch and setting it near the sink. He turned the shower on and stepped in, closing the glass door behind him. The hot water ran down his body, steam started to fill the shower. Tim ran his hands through his hair, sighing heavily. It would be nice if Jason was in there with him, Tim thought. He liked sharing intimate moments with him, whether it was just laying on the couch together playing sudoku or fucking in Tim's car before he dropped Jason off at his apartment complex. </p><p> </p><p>Plus, it had been a while since they had been together, really together, that is. Everything had been so busy in the days leading up to the wedding. There was no time to be together. Only little talks here and there, nothing more. Tim missed having Jason close to him. </p><p> </p><p>He turned off the water, stepping out of the shower. Steam escaped into the rest of the room. He grabbed one of the spare towels in the room, drying himself off; he placed the towel over his shoulders, walking over to the sink. His hair was still slightly damp, some drops falling onto the counter as he brushed his teeth. He rinsed his mouth, taking the part of the towel and drying his mouth and chin. Making his way out of the bathroom, going  to his duffel bag that rested in front of the bed on the floor. He grabbed a new pair of boxers, a black polo shirt, and some cargo shorts. </p><p> </p><p>"Tim?" Tim heard Jason's groggy voice as he started to put his boxers on. He turned his head up to look at Jason, who was rubbing his eyes. </p><p>
  
</p><p>"Hey, you're awake," Tim said, pulling his underwear up. "Thought I almost woke you up earlier, sorry about that." Jason grumbled something along the lines of 'you better be,' he propped himself on his elbow, trying to block the nearing sunlight from his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>"Did ya take a shower already? I can feel the heat from over here, yeesh," Jason said, his accent slurring out. <em> Cute</em>. "You better have not used all the hot water." Tim pulled on his shirt, chuckling.</p><p>"Well, good morning to you too," Tim says while putting on his shorts. Jason laid back on the bed, stretching and yawning, a good sign that his apparent crankiness was only temporary. Thankfully, he had gotten enough sleep, which was good since they had a long day ahead of them. Jason rolled over to the other side of the bed, sitting up in one motion. He rested his head on his hands. He looked at Tim, who was standing idle near the door, tapping away at his phone. </p><p> </p><p>"Baby?" Tim looked up, quirking up his eyebrow. "Can you get me my meds? From my backpack, they're in the, uh, front pocket." Tim bent down, reaching for the backpack on top of the duffle bag. He picked it up, laying it on the bed near Jason, opening the pocket and pulling out the three pill bottles handing them to Jason. "You want me to get some water? Or are you going to take them as is?" Jay put up two fingers before opening the bottles and placing all three in his palm. Tim watched him stare down at them for a few seconds. </p><p> </p><p>"Can you get me water?" Jason's voice came out quietly.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, sure."</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you."</p><p> </p><p>"Of course. My pleasure." Tim slid open the door, walking out of the room, making his way through the rest of the jet. Jay watched him in the kitchen from afar. He really didn't deserve him. God help him, he didn't. Tim was always there for him for his every need. Jason didn't want to be a burden like that, a chore for Tim to care for. </p><p> </p><p>Though Tim would always protest against Jason's doubts, which Jason always appreciated with his whole heart. Yet, the doubt never left him. The doubt that Tim confused pity for love.</p><p> </p><p>Or maybe it was a sick joke, payback for Jason hurting him over and over again. </p><p> </p><p>They weren't true; none of his doubts were, Jason knew that. But Jason's mind was never kind to his heart. If it was, he wouldn't need to take three separate pills, every day, for the rest of his life. Well, at least if he wanted to live without his brain going haywire from chemical imbalances. Wouldn't have had such a shitty relationship with Bruce for such a long time. Wouldn't have felt worthless for years. Wouldn't have tried to—</p><p> </p><p>"Jason? Nene?" Jason's mind snapped back into reality; wet drops  his open palm when he blinked. He looked up at the voice. Tim's eyes were filled with worry. He walked over from the door to Jason, setting the glass of water on the cabinet. He kneeled on the floor in front of his husband, his hands coming up to Jason's open hand, taking hold of it. Jason's hands were shaking. </p><p> </p><p>"Jay, baby, look at me," Tim spoke softly. "Please. Jasey, look at me. I'm right here, okay? You're okay." Tim cupped Jason's face in his hands, making him look at him. "Do you feel good? On a scale of one to ten, how shit do you feel? You think you can tell me that? Use your hands if you need to, okay?" Jason nodded his head, his bottom lip quivered a bit, more tears falling down his face. Tim made haste to wipe them away.</p><p> </p><p>"S-seven? I think," Jason stuttered. He said in a smaller voice, "I'm sorry. I don't know what happened. I was just," he bites his lip, "I was just overthinking."</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, don't apologize. You did nothing wrong. It's okay," Tim twisted his body so he could grab the glass. "Look, just take your pills, take a shower, and lay down, Jason. Take it easy. I'll try to fix something up for us to eat; we're not landing for another couple of hours—just rest for now. Try not to think too much for now. You're safe, and I love you." Tim placed a small kiss on the tip of Jason's nose, nudging the glass into Jay's other hand until he grabbed it. Tim got up from the floor, squeezing Jason's knee on the way. He watched Jason put all three pills in his mouth before downing the glass of water in a few gulps. Tim reached out his hand when Jason finished, who placed it in his hand. Tim made his way to the door when he turned back around. </p><p> </p><p>"You know, Jason, if you're not feeling well, we can just postpone the trip. I can tell the pilots to turn back around and head back to Gotham if you want. You—we don't have to do this if you're not up for it," Tim tapped his fingers on the glass, looking at the man on the bed. </p><p> </p><p>"No. No, you don't have to do anything," Jason said, his hands coming up to wipe at his face. "It's okay, 'm fine. I'll be fine." Tim gave a small nod.</p><p> </p><p>"You want me to get you a book from your suitcase? Or some extra pillows so you can get comfy? You'll need to, uh, get up from the bed, though. They keep them under the bed... That's what that handle is for." Tim cleared his throat.</p><p> </p><p>"N-no," Jason said, a nervousness creeping into his voice, Tim noted. "I’ll do it myself. You don't need to do anything." Tim gave him a tight smile and walked out of the room. Jason waited until Tim was far enough from him. He let out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding in.</p><p> </p><p> He flopped back on the bed, sighing. His breathing was calming down, but there was still a shakiness in his hands. He really needed to not screw any of this up for both of them. Well, mostly for Tim. Okay, definitely for Tim. It's all for Tim. He ran his hands through his curls, closing his eyes, breathing in deeply.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> You're safe, and I love you. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He's safe. Jason is safe and is loved; everything was fine.</p><p> </p><p> He opened his eyes, letting out a shaky breath.</p><p> </p><p>Jason picked himself up from the bed, taking the bottles and placing them in the pocket. His hand reached out for the handle, lifting the bag up and putting it upon the duffel. Jason looked back into the passageway, seeing Tim in the kitchen cutting what looked like an apple, as far as he could tell from his distance. So, he's distracted. Good.  </p><p> </p><p>He made way to the baggage area past the bathroom. Jason found his luggage, he found the zipper to the main pocket, and he pulled back the top layer of clothing that sat there. Jason smirked. </p><p> </p><p>"You better be worth it," he whispered. He grabbed it, along with a fresh set of clothes walking over to the bathroom. He locked the door connecting to the bedroom, setting his clothes on top of the toilet. He stripped down, opening the shower door and stepping in; his hand found the knob turning it on. </p><p> </p><p>"<em>Shit!" </em> Jason screeched. "Fuck—that's hot. Fuck." He scrambled to turn off the water. He breathed out heavily, a hand touching his cheek. "G-God <em> , dammit." </em>A knock came at the door. </p><p> </p><p>"Jason?" Tim's voice came from the other side. "Are you okay? I heard you scream...You didn't fall, did you?"</p><p> </p><p>"No! I'm-I'm fine," Jay scoffed. "I just got cooked like a rotisserie chicken! Thanks for that!"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh. Sorry about that," Tim snickered from behind the door. Bastard. "The hot water is always like that, you get used to it. You can take a shower at the hotel when we get there? If you want." <em> Used to it? Tim, how are you alive? </em></p><p> </p><p>"It's not like I really have a choice." </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah… Hey, can I come in, actually? I think I left my watch in there." Jason looked at the door, then to the counter; it was there, the watch. Then he looked at the toilet, where his clothes were, where… <em> the present was </em> . Then at the door again, where <em> Tim </em>was. </p><p> </p><p>"Uhm...No."</p><p> </p><p>"No? Jason, are you—"</p><p> </p><p>"Lemme get it for you! Don't worry." Jason scrambled out of the shower, grabbing the watch as quickly as possible and opening the door. He came face-to-face —or at least chest to face given the size difference— with Tim. He had an amused look on his face. </p><p> </p><p>"That was fast," he brought up his open palm into the space between them. Jason placed the watch in his hand. "Thank you." Jason nodded his head, feverishly. They stood there for a few seconds before Tim's voice rose up again. </p><p> </p><p>"As much as I love the view right now, Jason, I really don't want to neglect our food right now." Jason's eyebrows rose up, realizing his current situation. </p><p> </p><p>He was naked, yes; he should be not-naked. It was breakfast time, not allow-Tim-to-be-horny-time. </p><p> </p><p>"I'll be there in a bit," Jason said, a light blush on his cheeks. He turned around to get dressed. He could feel Tim's smug smirk burn into his back. </p><p> </p><p>"Don't keep me waiting too long," Tim's voice called out as he left the room, but not before he let out a ‘damn’ that made Jason roll his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>Jason turned his gaze back to his clothes. He let out a sigh, "Now, how do I get you on?"</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"And the prince appears once again," Tim proclaimed, spreading his arms wide briefly before taking the fork in his hand to his mouth, biting down on the chunk of fruit there. "So, what took you so long?" Jason seated himself on the other side of the table. </p><p> </p><p>"Nothing of your concern. For now, at least," Jason replied with a small smirk. Tim gave out an intrigued hum. Jason took hold of his fork, stabbing a piece of apple.</p><p> </p><p>"None of your famous charcoal toast today, then? Shame, I always look forward to it when you make breakfast." Tim's jaw went slack, his eyebrows furrowed. </p><p> </p><p>"Hey," he pointed his finger at Jason. "They are not <em> that </em> bad. They just come out a bit toasted, that's all."</p><p> </p><p>"No. Those poor pieces of bread have fifth-degree burns, Tim. They'd be dead if they were actually alive," Jason drove his fork into another chunk, clicking his tongue. "Murderer." Tim gave out a dramatic gasp, slapping his free open hand over his chest. </p><p> </p><p>"<em>Murderer? </em> Oh, Jason, how could you accuse me of such a thing," he swooned. "I can't believe I've been betrayed like this, by my own <em> husband </em>? Do I even mean anything to you? I thought you loved me. I'm deeply wounded." Jason choked on his food; a startled and hurt look took over his face. He let out a whine. </p><p> </p><p>"What? Of course I love you! You mean everything to me. I'm sorry I hurt you," his voice quieted down at the end. Tim put down his fork, his hand reached out to hold Jason's, thumb rubbing little circles on the skin.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you sure you're okay, Jason? I was just joking, that's all. I <em> know </em> you love me; I don't ever doubt it for a second. And you didn't hurt me, okay? My toast is terrible. I just say it isn't so my ego doesn't get wounded." Tim gave a small smile. </p><p> </p><p>"But—"</p><p> </p><p>"No buts. Now. Are. You. Okay?" Tim pushed out sternly, squeezing Jason's hand. "Because I don't think you are. You're jumpy and all over the place. And I can feel you're stressed about something. I need you to talk to me about it. I don't want you to not enjoy your own honeymoon."</p><p> </p><p>"I-," Jason started, his leg shaking underneath him. "I've just been havin' doubts, for weeks now. It's nothin' new, though. I guess the whole wedding thing didn't really help either." Tim sighed deeply. </p><p> </p><p>"Jason—"</p><p> </p><p>"Do you regret marrying me?" Jason sputtered out, looking Tim in his eyes. Confusion, anger, shock manifested on his face all at once. </p><p> </p><p>"Do <em> you</em>? God, Jason— <em> no. </em> I don't regret it," Tim reclined back into his seat. "Fuck. I don't regret anything about you, about <em> us</em>. If I wasn't a hundred percent sure about marrying you, I would have said something about it. Hell, I wouldn't have even proposed if I wasn't sure." Jason flinched at that.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh?" Jason said, squinted his eyes in confusion. “And that’s a good thing?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, yeah, I’m here aren’t I?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, you are,” Jason said, relaxing his body a bit. “Sorry I’m so sensitive today. Kinda makes me wish I never started therapy, then I wouldn’t say all the things that come to my brain.” Jason looked down at where their hands were touching. “It’s… hard for me sometimes. Joking about certain things about our relationship, I mean. Or any relationship I have, really. I just can’t comprehend some things sometimes.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve just never… been in a <em> healthy </em> long-term relationship before. I know I shouldn’t act so uptight about small things like this. We’ve been together for three whole years for christ’s sake. I shouldn’t take everything so seriously and doubt everything you say. But I do, and I don’t know if it’ll ever stop. I don’t <em> want </em> to waste your life with me if—if I’m like this forever.” Tim hand left Jason’s, and at that moment Jason thought it was over. </p><p> </p><p>Tim cupped Jason’s face softly, he looked at Jason’s eyes, they were filled with tears. He leaned over the table, planting his forehead against Jason’s. </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t care how long it takes. I know it’s hard for you. It’s hard for me too, but I’m not wasting my life by being with you. It doesn’t mean I don’t love or think less of you in any way. And don’t apologize for speaking your mind. It’s good that you speak your mind, you’ve come a long way. And I’m glad about that.” Tim planted a small kiss on Jay’s nose. “I’ll stop with the jokes if you want, or I’ll just go easy on them. They make me laugh, just a little bit.” Jason bit his lip. </p><p> </p><p>“You don’t have to do anything. Nothing at all,” Jason said quietly. Tim shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t want to say anything that makes you uncomfortable though,” Tim replied softly, his thumb caressing Jason’s cheek.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s fine. Really,” Jason said. “I’ll be okay. Sorry for being a bitch too.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re the sweetest bitch I know,” Tim chuckled, letting go of Jason’s face. “You want to call breakfast off early and fool around? Or do I really need to wait for that present?” </p><p> </p><p>“The present.”</p><p> </p><p>“Isn’t it customary in Catholicism to consummate a marriage though? Is the gift a hundred percent necessary?” Tim said, leaning back and crossing his arms.  </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Tim. It is necessary. And I’m not <em> that </em> religious. Plus, consummation is redundant at this point. We fucked even before you proposed. Traditionally, you’re supposed to do it <em> after </em> the wedding.” Jason returned to his plate, he heard Tim sigh.  </p><p> </p><p>“Good thing I’m not religious then,” he chirped, returning to his half-eaten fruit. “Hey you want to go finish this in bed and watch Star Trek? I won’t try anything skimpy, so don’t worry. I’ll keep on waiting for my gift.” Jason looked up at Tim, pouting and squinting his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“Okay…” Jason said, clicking his tongue. He grabbed his plate, getting up from his seat, he reached out his hand to Tim. “Right this way, Mr. Drake.” Tim let out a small ‘yes’, fist pumping the air and taking his plate in his hand. He took Jason’s hand and followed. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>